


No boys like him

by Malale



Category: Minor Acts of Heroism
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Future Fic, M/M, Superheroes, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio estaba completamente enamorado de Simon. Por desgracia para él. [Hecho para el Reto "Ice and Fire" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No boys like him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleenaBite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/gifts).



> [Originalmente publicado el 17-09-2011. Re-editado. Hecho para el reto [Ice and Fire](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/245053.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]

  _“There are no men like me. There's only me”_

**Jaime Lannister – Canción de Hielo y Fuego**

 

 

Las clases de biología no eran las preferidas de Sergio, debía de decirlo. Siempre había sido un chico más de letras que de ciencias. Pero los últimos temas que habían estado dando le resultaban más sencillos de entender, quizás porque estudiaban lo más relacionado con la conducta y parecía más una clase de sociales con términos extraños que biología.

 

-… diferentes daños neurales han demostrado la incapacidad para el aprendizaje.- decía el Señor Flynn, con su voz nasal y monótona que le provocaba unas incontenibles ganas de acurrucarse y echar un sueñecillo. –Un interesante experimento realizado con ratas de laboratorio demostraban…

 

Sergio suspiró, con la cara apoyada en la palma de su mano izquierda y garabateando extraños símbolos que sólo él podía comprender al margen de los libros. Que no es que nadie fuera a verlos, de todas formas, se sentaba sólo. La clase estaba dividida en mesas de trabajo para dos personas, pero el número de alumnos era impar, así que él se ponía sólo al final del todo, justo detrás de la mesa que compartían Nilus y Simon.

Alzó la vista para verlos charlar en susurros, seguramente él explicándole a la chica algunas palabras que no comprendía de la clase. Aunque Nilus llevaba ya cinco años con ellos y su inglés había mejorado notablemente, aun le quedaban muchas cosas que aprender.

 

Era precisamente por eso que se habían repartido los asientos así. En clases de ciencia, en las que Simon era definitivamente mejor que Sergio, Nilus se sentaba con él. En las clases de letras y humanidades, donde Sergió sacaba sobresalientes, compartía su pupitre con la chica. Así podían ayudarla todo lo posible.

Era lógico. Era lo normal. A él no le importaba para nada ayudar a su amiga con las clases y además le encantaba estar con ella.

 

Los vio reír entre dientes, compartiendo alguna pequeña broma sólo entre ellos y el estómago de Sergio se encogió un poco hacia adentro. Él sabía que no era alguien divertido, no al menos en el sentido de lo absurdo como Simon. Era inteligente, podía ser irónico y sarcástico (en contadas ocasiones en las que su lengua superaba su patológica timidez). Pero era diferente, lo sabía. Muy diferente a ellos dos.

 

Cosa bastante patética teniendo en cuenta que Nilus ni siquiera era humana.

 

-…cuando una rata está condicionada, la única forma de eliminar la relación Estímulo-Respuesta es mediante la extinción. La extinción consiste, simplemente, en eliminar la respuesta para que se rompa la asociación…

 

Sergio solía sentirse un poco aislado, a veces. Sentía que quizás, si no estuviera nadie notaría su ausencia. No era cierto, por supuesto, Julius lo echaría muchísimo de menos y estaba seguro de que también Nilus y Simon.

Bueno, Nilus seguro. Simon… Simon era complicado.

 

El peso en su estómago se hizo un poquito más pesado. Simon era su amigo y su compañero, peleaban codo con codo. Detrás de la máscara de superhéroes, tenían completa confianza el uno en el otro. Pero cuando dejaba de ser _The Young Gentelman_ para ser simplemente él, Sergio Carter, empollón, callado, serio, vergonzoso, _raro_ … Se sentía muy vulnerable ante los ojos grandes y castaños de Simon, ante sus sonrisas de medio lado y sus comentarios burlones.

 

Con Simon todo era de un extremo a otro. Se enfadaba con él y luego le daba un apretón amistoso. Se metía con él y después le sonreía como si nada.

Tenía que recordarse constantemente que Simon era así, que le gustaba molestar a la gente. Que habían compartido cosas entre ellos que nadie más sabría y que realmente Simon se preocupaba por Sergio y lo apreciaba tanto como a Nilus, al menos. Sólo que hablaba sin pensar y que su comportamiento era tan cambiante, tan inestable, como su poder de teletrasportación. Que al igual que podía estar en _todos_ _lados_ , podía sentir de todo en una fracción de segundo.

Eso era lo que le gustaba de él, al fin y al cabo. Pero francamente, Sergio a veces no sabía que esperar con el chico.

 

-… el condicionamiento más difícil de extinguir es aquel que se ha producido con un reforzamiento intermitente. Ya sean ratas o humanos, es natural que se espere más continuamente en el tiempo por la recompensa, que se mantenga la esperanza de que aparecerá tarde o temprano…

 

Sergio volvió a suspirar. Estaban tan _atrapado_.

 

[-----------------------]

 

No muchos hablaban con Sergio en el instituto pero sabía que no caía mal. Muchas chicas, realmente, estaban interesadas en él. Quizás fuera por la sangre de Julius que corría por sus venas, o quizá que su aire melancólico y reservado era un imán para algunas de ellas. Y no es que a Sergio no le gustaran las chicas monas, para nada.

Era que simplemente las chicas _no eran_ Simon, así que paraba cualquier intento de conquista por su parte lo más amablemente posible.

 

Los chicos si que no se acercaban mucho a él. Seguramente lo veían demasiado enclenque, empollón y sombrío. Sabía que era el cliché perfecto para ser la carne de cañón de los matones. Excepto que tenía la sombra de protección de Simon Morris detrás. Y las pocas veces que alguien había intentado hacerle algo, esa sombra se había abalanzado contra ellos en una avalancha de patadas, puñetazos y partes de expulsión.

 

Sergio agradecía el gesto desde el fondo de su alma, porque aunque no necesitara protección con un familiar vampiro que le enseñaba sobre magia y defensa personal, eran esas las contadas ocasiones en las que había tenido la atención de Simon totalmente volcada sobre él. Muy agradable, para variar.

 

Además, aunque fuera por eso que no tenía ningún amigo aparte del rubio y la soberana de Atlantis, Sergio no buscaba demasiado socializar en el instituto. Cuanto menos lo conocieran, menos posibilidades de que alguien descubriera su identidad se superhéroe.

 

Por eso casi se atragantó cuando, al beber de la fuente a la salida del instituto, alguien se le acercó por detrás.

-Hey, ¿qué tal?

 

Sergio levantó la vista sorprendido, secándose con el dorso de la mano las gotas que resbalaban por su barbilla. Era un chico, alto, con un pelo rubio que caía casi tapando uno grandes ojos verde oliva y una sonrisa brillante de dientes perfectos. Le sonaba de algo, de la otra clase quizás. Creía haber escuchado hablar de él; un chico nuevo que llegó hacía poco o algo así.

-Bien- contestó dubitativo. -¿Quieres algo?

-Vaya, eres directo- rió. Le extendió la mano y Sergio se la estrechó aun desconcertado. –Me llamo Sebastian Miller y me gustaría quedar contigo alguna vez. Si te parece bien.

 

Oh. _Oh_. Sergio se había visto en situaciones parecidas, pero con chicas. Este chico no quería… O sea… ¿con él? _Imposible_.

-¿Conmigo?- repitió, incrédulo. Sebastian volvió a reír y Sergio enrojeció un poco, sin saber muy bien porqué.

-Claro. Soy nuevo, ¿sabes? Y creo que sería muy interesarte conocerte. Podría acompañarte a tú casa, por ejemplo, y charlábamos un rato.

-Bueno… verás…- Sergio no sabía que pensar. ¿Ese chico quería sólo hacerse amigo suyo o algo más? Y al fin y al cabo, no sabía cual de las dos opciones era la más extraña. –Mis amigos me están esperando para irnos- señaló hacia la verja, donde Simon y Nilus le hacían gestos para que se diese prisa. –Siempre vamos juntos, así que… lo siento…

-Bueno, no importa. Podemos hacer otra cosa, ¿tienes planes para hoy?

-Iba a ir a la librería para recoger un pedido. La grande, que está cerca del parque.

-Perfecto- Sebastian era todo dientes. –Te acompañaré. Hace tiempo que quería pasarme, tienen de todo.

-¿Me vas a acompañar a comprar un libro?- preguntó. Nadie nunca quería acompañarle a la librería, excepto Julius y Nilus de vez en cuando. Creía fervientemente que era el único chico de su edad que leía.

-Por supuesto. Puedes recomendarme alguno, ya de paso. ¿A las cinco en el parque?

-Oh, bueno…- Simon hacía cada vez más gestos y parecía que perdía su poca paciencia. –Bueno, vale. A las cinco. Hasta luego.

 

Trotó hacia sus amigos mientras Sebastian gritaba un alegre “Hasta luego”.

-¡Ya era hora!- exclamó Simon, agarrándolos de las muñecas y arrastrándolos lejos del colegio.

-¿Quién era él?- preguntó Nilus con su gracioso acento.

-Oh, un chico de otra clase.

-No te habrá molestado, ¿verdad?- ladró Simon, mirando sobre su hombro con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no. Quería que…- ¿qué era lo que Sebastian quería? Realmente no lo sabía ni él. -… que le recomendara algún libro o algo. Me va acompañar a la librería.

-Oh- Simon pareció relajarse ante eso. –Otro empollón rarito como tú. No lo parecía.

-¡Simon!- le riñó la chica. –Leer no es de raritos.

-Seh, seh- afirmó sin realmente prestarle atención a la chica. Pasó el brazo por los hombros de Sergio, que sintió que su corazón daba un triple salto hacía atrás. Era tan patético, por Dios. Tan desesperado por algo tan ínfimo. Como un perrito deseando las migajas de la cena. –He estado pensado una cosa genial, amigo Sergio.

-Creo que esto no me va a gustar.

-Bradley y Julius están este fin de semana fuera, ¿verdad? Para esa reunión súper secreta a la que no nos dejan ir por no ser mayores de edad y toda esa mierda.

-Eh… sí…- contestó titubeante, temiendo hacía donde iba el rubio.

-¡Pues es el momento perfecto para hacer una fiesta!

-¡Oh, no!- Sergio se libró del agarre de Simon. –Julius me tiene prohibido llevar gente a la mansión cuando no está él. Mucho menos una multitud.

-¡Oh, venga! Cerraremos bajo llave todas las habitaciones con los ataúdes de tu tío y nadie verá nada sospechoso. Sólo entrarán al salón principal. Venga, será divertido.

-Pero y si bajan a la piscina o…

-Te juro que no pasará.

-Bueno y de todas formas, seguro que lo dejan todo hecho un asco y tendré que limpiarlo todo y…

-¡Yo te ayudaré, con mis poderes no tardaremos nada! Venga, será divertido. Con todo el rollo de superhéroes no podemos nunca divertirnos.

-Nunca he estado en una fiesta- comentó Nilus alegremente. Simon se agarró a ese argumento como a un clavo ardiendo.

-¡Nilus nunca ha estado en una fiesta! Vamos, hazlo por ella. – Sergio miró a su amiga que sonreía inocentemente y luego a los ojos de color chocolate implorantes.

Se rindió, era totalmente imposible.

-Pero debes prometerme que me ayudareis a limpiar.

-¡Lo prometo!- gritó el rubio, con un salto.

 

Sergio se frotó la cara con ambas manos.

 

_Tan, tan atrapado._

 

[-----------------------]

 

La mansión de Julius, su hogar, siempre resultaba terriblemente silenciosa. Y quizás aterradora. Sergio recordaba que se lo pareció la primera vez que llegó, huérfano y sólo en el mundo. Ahora su oscuridad y su silencio le parecían algo confortante, íntimo. Una manera de que un lugar tan grande no resultara devastadoramente vacío.

 

Cuando cruzó la puerta una pequeña bola de pelos le saltó a la cara, haciendo que soltara su bolsa con libros para poder atraparlo.

-Tranquilo, chico- rió mientras le acariciaba detrás de las orejas. Aunque no fuera realmente un cachorro, no resultaba por menos adorable. -¿Me has echado de menos?- Algo muy parecido a un ladrido fue la contestación. Sergio enterró la nariz en el suave pelo negro y luego volvió a dejarlo en el suelo. –Llévame a dónde esté Julius.

 

La criatura salió corriendo escaleras arriba, hacía la sala de música donde salía una suave melodía de violín. Sergio abrió la puerta y se asomó con cuidado, aun sabiendo que prácticamente nada podía desconcentrar a Julius cuando tocaba. Se sentó con cuidado en un rincón, mientras el pequeño de la casa se le enroscaba en el regazo.

 

Siempre era precioso ver tocar a Julius, cualquier instrumento. Transmitía calor, ternura y melancolía a la vez y era cuando más podía recordar Sergio a sus padres con una sonrisa.

Cuando acabó la pieza aplaudió levemente y Julius se giró con una sonrisa.

-Eres silencioso como un gato- dijo, no por primera vez. Él se puso de pie sacudiéndose los pantalones.

-Es porque lo he aprendido de un vampiro.- bromeó sin ser broma realmente.

-¿Has comprado lo que querías?- le preguntó mientras guardaba con sumo cuidado el instrumento de madera. Él asintió, rememorando ese par de horas en la librería que habían resultado sorprendentemente divertidas.

 

Sebastian le había acompañado, sí. Había charlado sobre sus libros de aventura favoritos y hasta había logrado convencer a Sergio de que se comprara el primero de una saga. También era fan de los comics, como él, y había quedado en prestarle algunos al día siguiente en el instituto. El rubio le dio un efusivo y prolongado abrazo por eso que hizo que Sergio, tan poco acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto, se pusiera rojo hasta la raíz del pelo.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el hombre, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Negó por impulso más que por que fuera verdad y Julius pareció notarlo. –Ven, ayúdame a poner la mesa y cuéntame que sucede.

 

Poner la mesa, para Julius, era un eufemismo. Era un mueble de caoba macizo de cinco metros de largo por dos de ancho y siempre la decoraba con varios candelabros de plata y vajilla de porcelana carísima que a Sergio le daba aprensión tocar por si la rompía. Mientras servía la comida él comentó como había, al parecer, entablado amistad o lo que fuera con el chico nuevo del colegio.

-Pero eso es algo estupendo- comentó. –Me alegra de que hagas más amigos.

-Pero es qué… No sé que es lo que quiere de mí.- murmuró jugueteando con la crema de calabaza.

-Oh, Sergio, tú compañía ya es motivo suficiente de querer estar contigo.

 

Sergio realmente dudaba eso. Como mucho y bastante. Pero se abstuvo de comentarlo, sabiendo que era batalla perdida con Julius. Tenía esa visión sobre él que tienen todos los padres sobre sus hijos, que los ven perfectos y maravillosos. Siguió jugueteando con la comida, sintiendo lo que le reconcomía por dentro (a parte de la culpa de engañarle y montar una fiesta a su espalda, desobedeciendo explícitamente sus reglas).

-Julius, tú… alguna vez has sentido como sí… traicionaras algo que tú mismo has creado…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Sergio se mordió los labios.

-Es que... siempre he creído que… que sentiría lo mismo por una persona y ahora… ¿es posible traicionar tus propios sentimientos?

-Querido, cuando has vivido tanto como yo descubres una cosa, que nada es inamovible. El tiempo puede cambiarlo todo, incluso los sentimientos. Puede hacerlos más fuertes o desaparecer.

-Pero eso no es…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres sentir, Sergio?

-No lo sé… eso no es… No se elige que sentir, ¿no?

Julius sonrió amablemente.

-No siempre, eso es verdad. Pero sientas lo que sientas, si cambia o no, estará bien.

 

Sergio le sonrió antes de empezar a comer, agradecido de que no le hiciera ninguna pregunta. Sabía que lo que sentía era una tontería, que él y Simon no tienen nada como para que estuviera traicionando sus sentimientos. Y no es que Sebastian le gustase ahora, no. Es sólo que con él… era… Era tan parecido a…

 

Sergio se acostó con la cabeza hecha un lío.

 

No es que estuviera atrapado, no. Estaba _amarrado_.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Sergio quería hundirse en la tierra y no salir. Eso era lo que quería.

 

Será una fiesta pequeña, había dicho Simon. Y al parecer entendía por pequeña todo el instituto. Si Julius no se enteraba iba a ser un milagro, la verdad.

-Hey- escuchó a su lado. No sabía como Sebastian se había sentado junto a él en las gradas del patio. -¿Qué haces?

-Hola… espero a que Simon termine de jugar.- señaló hacia la cancha donde su amigo jugaba. –Esperare a que se vayan todos y entonces lo mataré sin testigos.

 

Sebastian se rió, inclinándose un poco hasta que sus hombros se tocaron.

-Es por la fiesta, ¿no? No se habla de otra cosa Tu amigo si que sabe organizar un evento.

-Sobre todo cuando no es en su casa- murmuró.

-Tranquilo, seguro que todo saldrá bien.

 

Sergio rezó internamente para que así fuera.

-Oye, ¿puedo ir?- preguntó, muy cerca de su oreja. Sergio sintió el aliento en su cuello y se apartó un poco, sonrojándose como siempre.

-Claro que puedes venir, si quieres. Está todo el mundo invitado.

-Ya, Pero quería saber si querías que fuera.- Sebastian se puso de pie y le sonrió de medio lado y Sergio sabía a quien le recordaba esa sonrisa. Se sentía como si se hundiera.

 

Lo vio alejarse.

 

No podía ni _moverse_.

 

[-----------------------]

 

La fiesta parecía todo un éxito, la verdad. Mucho ruido, mucha gente. Como se suponía que debían de ser las fiestas. Hasta Nilus, que le costaba relacionarse con los demás debido a su crianza como soberana, parecía divertirse, charlando animadamente con varios chicos.

 

Sergio se alegraba mucho, muchísimo, de haber escondido todo lo que podía romperse porque todo era un caos. Bailes, empujones. Una pareja le hizo tropezar y chocar contra alguien.

Era Sebastian.

-Cuidado- le dijo, sujetándole por los hombros. –Está genial, vas a ser recordado por haber hecho la mejor fiesta del año.

-Lo hizo todo Simon, yo sólo puse la casa.

-Modesto- contestó, sin soltarle. Bajando delicadamente las manos por todo su brazo y consiguiendo que se le erizara la piel.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- le preguntó. Sebastian asintió y él luchó contra la marea humana hasta la cocina unos cinco minutos hasta que llegó.

 

Resultó que no estaba vacía. Nilus y Simon estaban allí.

 

Se quedó detrás de la puerta entornada, atónito. Nilus y Simon casi nunca se peleaban. Menos cuando no tenía nada que ver con misiones. No había pasado nada, ¿verdad? Ninguna situación de emergencia en al ciudad, porque si no le habrían avisado.

-¡No, no vas a hacer nada!- chilló Nilus. -¡No es cosa tuya, Simon!

-Pero… no… no puedo dejar que…

-Te lo dije, te lo dije- le echa en cara. –Nunca me haces caso. Te avisé. Tu problema es que creías que lo tenías fácil. Pues no, Simon, y ahora has perdido la oportunidad…

-¡No, ni hablar! ¡Me oyes, Nilus, ni hablar!

 

Sergio se alejó sin querer oír más, ni una palabra. Eso había parecido, en toda regla, una pelea de pareja. Simon y Nilus… ellos se gustaban y Simon se había puesto celoso o algo, al verla con otros chicos.

 

Lo sabía. Sabía que no llegaría nunca a nada, que era imposible. Había sido tan estúpido, tan…

-Sergio, que te vuelves a chocar- Sebastian había vuelto a aparecer, frenándolo en su carrera loca. Sebastian, rubio, ojos grandes, alto.

Su sucedáneo.

-Mira- le señaló su mano. –He encontrado algo de beber. Aunque no es tan sano como lo que me ibas a dar tú, eso de seguro.

 

Sergio le cogió la bebida y la tomo de un trago porque sentía la garganta seca y cerrada. Tenía alcohol, pudo notarlo abrasándole la traquea.

-Oh, cielos, Sergio.- los brazos de Sebastian lo rodearon justo a tiempo, porque de repente el mundo le daba vueltas. Lo sacó de allí con prisas, llevándolo lejos de la multitud. Subieron la escalera a trompicones y entraron a la biblioteca. El ruido se escuchaba lejano ahora.

 

Estaba apoyado contra el hombro del otro. Olía bien, a jabón. Notaba hierro apretándole las entrañas.

-Estás loco, se te habrá subido todo de golpe- susurró divertido el chico. Sus manos acariciaban su espalda lentamente. –Iba muy cargado.

 

Sergio levantó la cabeza para hablar, para decir que se encontraba bien.

No pudo pronunciar una palabra. La boca del otro estaba junto a la suya. Le estaban besando por primera vez en su vida y había pelo rubio, labios suaves y manos rápidas acariciando su espalda.

-Por… ¿Por qué me has…?

-Cielos, no te das cuenta, ¿no?- la boca se desplazó sobre su cuello, despacio, y Sergio se estremeció. –No te das cuenta de cómo llamas la atención. Con esos ojos azules, esta piel tan blanca…- Le acarició el cuello con la yema de los dedos, levantándole la cara. Los ojos eran verdes. Verdes, no castaños.

Sergio se iba a marear. Sebastian volvió a besarle el cuello.

-Espera… yo…- tartamudeó, sin saber que decir. Sin saber que quería.

 

No tuvo que decidir. De repente Sebastian fue lanzado hacia atrás.

Por Simon.

-¡¿Qué?! Tío, ¿de donde has salido?

-Aléjate de él- gruñó, con voz baja y peligrosa. Era la voz que sólo le había escuchado cuando trataban con criminales.

-Morris, no te creas nada raro- dijo Sebastian, apaciguador. –No es lo que crees. No me estaba metiendo con Sergio, de verdad.

-¿Y quien te ha dicho que podías ponerle las manos encima?- era raro, porque Simon no gritaba pero su voz resonaba por toda la habitación. Furiosa.

-No puedes decidir por él.

-Pero si puedo decidir partirte la cara como no te largues ahora.

 

Sebastian miró hacia Sergio y él le esquivó la mirada. El chico salio por la puerta dando un portazo, seguramente dolido. Pero estaba tan mareado y no sabía lo que sucedía. Que pensar.

-¿Qué cojones estabas haciendo?- le espetó Simon, echando chispas.

-No lo sé…

-¿Por qué has dejado que te besara?- le acorraló. Literalmente. Sergio notaba la estantería detrás de él.

-No lo sé… Porque… porque sí y…

-No es una respuesta. Yo te gusto.- las rodillas le temblaron. Se sintió expuesto, vulnerable. ¿Iba a burlarse de él? ¿Iba a dejar de hablarle?

-Yo… tú…

-No tienes que dejar que nadie más te bese, imbécil. Sólo yo.

 

Y aunque Sergio hubiera podido contestar a eso, no pudo de nuevo. Porque tenía la boca de Simon contra la suya, y era… Era la boca de Simon. Su lengua, acariciando sus labios, obligándole a abrir los labios para colarse dentro. Sentía que se derretía, que no podía respirar.

-Tú…- susurró. –Tú no… lo mismo que yo…

-No te enteras de nada, idiota.- murmuró, abrazándolo. –Me gusta molestarte, Sergio. He estado esperando meses, años, ver cuando no podías más y venías a por mí. Y de repente veo que dejas que _otro_ , un cualquiera salido de un anuncio de pasta de dientes te bese…

-Yo te escuché con Nilus antes… creí que…

-Ah, nos oíste antes. Nilus lleva echándome la bronca toda la semana, por no haberte dicho nada. Me decía que había perdido la oportunidad para siempre. Me tenía acojonado, la muy maldita.

-Ah.- dijo, atónito. Realmente no podía pensar en nada más elocuente. ¿Estaba soñando?

-No vuelvas a besar a ningún otro, ¿vale?

-Vale- asintió. Simon estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara e iba a volver a besarle. Sergio le habría prometido cualquier cosa en ese momento.

 

Además, nunca había habido otro. Sergio lo sabía. Había intentado sustituirlo y no había resultado.

Siempre había sido Simon. Sólo él.

 

Sergio estaba envuelto en sus brazos, atrapado, atado. Y no quería moverse nunca más de allí.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Está historia me gustó mucho más como me quedó el principio que le final, que es algo inesperado, de sopetón. Me acuerdo que se me fue un poco de las manos, también, no iba a ser tan largo. Pero en general me gusta, me encantó escribir desde el POV de Sergio y aquí os lo dejo. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
